


Rise of the Mad King

by The_Mad_King_From_101



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_King_From_101/pseuds/The_Mad_King_From_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple courier, runs what seems like a simple job. In a nuclear apocalypse, one beacon stays alive, the still wondrous NEW VEGAS! Here he will rise to the top and shape the future of post-apocolyptia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the End

Ryan Haywood walks through the hot dessert of the Mojave. He takes in the sights of sand, sand, and more sand. Always on the ready, he has his cowboy repeater at the ready, keeping an eye out for hills and any place that some freak of nature could ambush them. He pulled out a pair of binoculars to see that they were nearing a town. "Hey, Ray, is that Goodsprings," he asks as he looks over to Ray, walking beside him. 

"According to the map it is, we can stock up on supplies over there, "he says a bit of happiness leaking into his voice. "Maybe have a few beers, get laid. Ya' know, just have a bit of fun."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is really not many chicks here, only one attractive one, and I called dibs," he lets out a good hearted laugh.

"Awww, c'mon man! Just let me ha-"

"Did you hear that," he aims his gun in the direction of the noise. "Get to Goodsprings. There is someone here." He walks closer to the origin of the noise, a trench, seemingly dug by hand. Starting to peer over the little mound of sand, a grenade lands at his feet. "Get down," he yells ducking behind the mass of the brahmin. It explodes in a storm of metal shards and sand, killing the brahmin, and injuring Ray and Ryan. Ray tries to stand, but falters and lands on his back, facing the midnight sky as his injuries take over all of his senses and he begins firing into the mist, until he runs out of ammo. Ryan takes aim, looking through the scope into the dark wall of sand.

A man in a checkered suit comes out of the sand wall, taking aim at his friend and firing into his brain. The blood splashing onto the already dead brahmin, as well as on Ryan's barrel. Ryan pulled the trigger continuously, but nothing came out, it was damaged by the grenade. He throws it at the man in the suit, and whips out a 9mm pistol, and aims for the head of the man in the suit. A bullet flies into his hand, and the gun drops to the ground. Grabbing his hand he glares at the man in the suit, and then spits at his feet. "Now, its personal," the man says smoothly, his voice traced with rage. The man aims his gun at Ryan's head.

The man in the checkered suit cocks the gun, and pulls the trigger.


	2. Welcome to Goodsprings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan winds up in his first stop here at Goodsprings.

     Doc Mitchell was an old surgeon who had seen it all. He had seen broken limbs, spines, craniums, you name it. He had even seen claptraps in an eye once. Although, he had never seen anything like what he was seeing now, a man had a bullet wound, in the head, and of course Victor couldn't just let him die a peaceful death. Victor waltzed up to the door and needs the Doc to fix him up. He, of course, couldn't refuse, so he dawned his surgeon's mask and utensils, and began to extract the bullet.

     Several hours later, his utensils were soaked in the blood of his patient, whose name he didn't even know. That fact was a little comforting to the old surgeon.

 

     _Where am I?_ Ryan wakes to a bed that he has never slept in before. _This is not where I'm supposed to be. Where in the hell am I?_ Mulling it over in his head he decides to yell out. Sitting up, he yells out, "Hello? Anyone there?!" No response is heard, so he got up on his feet and took a good look around. He was surrounded by medical equipment, but the utensils closest to him had wet blood covering them. He reaches out to the utensils with his right hand, only to notice the stained bandage covering his palm. "What the he-" In a mad rush it all comes back to him.

 

     "RAY," he screams for his friend. Sweeping the bloody utensils from their table he releases a primal scream, agony filling the air. He lets tears fall for his fallen comrade, for his friend. "WHY?!" He releases his anger on the wall closest to him, his right hand cracks on the wood. "DAMMIT!" He releases another wail, this time for his now broken hand. Crumpling to his knees facing the wall, he becomes a mess of tears. "Why couldn't it be me," he asks softly, sobbing now.  "You, you WILL PAY!" He breathes heavily, calming down after a few minutes of quiet.

 

     Mitchell stands there, a simple 9mm at his side. "Hey."

 

Ryan grabs the medical tray and bolts to his feet ready for a fight. Mitchell, gives a gesture that says, 'calm down' as he speaks, "Woah there, friend."

 

Ryan grips the tray hard. "Where am I!?"

 

"You better calm down," he gestures to his pistol," you're in my clinic, you suffered a bullet wound, you are lucky to be alive."

 

Ryan drops the tray. Giving in, he takes a seat on the bed. Mitchell takes a seat next to Ryan, and sighs. Ryan is the first to speak, "I need to leave. I have a man to find, and a delivery to finish."

 

"Well, before you go, visit the bar, Trudy would hate me if I didn't have you go and visit her before you left."

 

Ryan stands stretching his back, and speaks smoothly, "I need my things, was my armor ripped apart?"

 

"No, its fine, but I would like to give you something, I think you could use it, its called a pip-boy."

 

"I really don't want your charity."

 

"Well, how about a trade, you go over to Trudy and talk to her, help this town out, and you take the pip-boy."

 

"Alright, deal. Is my repeater fine?"

 

"Yes, it certainly is, best condition I have ever seen a weapon in."

 

"Thanks, I work hard on it."

 

     Mitchell leads him through the halls of the empty house to a room containing his things, and a pip-boy.

     He walks out of the room clad in leather armor. His cowboy repeater on his back and his 9mm pistol at his right hip, he walks to the front door. He tightens the leather grip on the device, and scrolls through, getting used to it. _This is gonna be such a pain to lug around_. He looks to the Doc standing  to the left of the door, "Thanks Doc, I appreciate it. Maybe I will see you again."

 

"Its my job Ryan, now, go do yours."

 

     With a sly smile, he walks out the door, ready to face the wild wasteland, which he calls home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover so I would really appreciate some feedback.  
> This will tie into a future work at a later date, but for now I hope you enjoy.


End file.
